1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera data recording device for recording data such as a photographic date, file number, etc., on film while taking a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional data recording device, a flash light device, a lamp or a light emitting diode, whose spectrographic characteristic is constant, is used as the data recording light source. Consequently, it often happens that the recorded data is hard or impossible to recognize depending upon the spectrographic characteristics or the color of the object on the data recording position. This is inconvenient.